


Beast in the Fallen Star

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Harem, Oral Sex, Rule 63, Symbiote - Freeform, Tentacles, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Natsu found a strange meteorite with a creature inside, it bonds with him and becomes a living armor that whispers perverted things in his ear. He calls it Lust because it's so perverted, not only does it mess with his body while he sleeps, but also keeps saying that his friends want to have sex with him, and that's just crazy right? Not crazy at all, and Lust is determined to make sure his future mates are perfect for him, his Natsu gets the best.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Beast in the Fallen Star

Natsu found a strange meteorite with a creature inside, it bonds with him and becomes a living armor that whispers perverted things in his ear. He calls it Lust because it's so perverted, not only does it mess with his body while he sleeps, but also keeps saying that his friends want to have sex with him, and that's just crazy right? Not crazy at all, and Lust is determined to make sure his future mates are perfect for him, his Natsu gets the best.

Chapter 1 Friend or Parasite

When Natsu Dragneel was a young boy, he lived with the fire dragon Igneel. The fire dragon did his best to teach Natsu to read and write, but his best teachings came to magic. He taught the boy Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. The boy had a knack for it, he was able to teach him more and more, being the Fire Dragon King, he was well versed in different kinds of fire magic.

Natsu was young but eager to learn, he was full of curiosity. So one night, when he saw a star fall from the sky near their camp spot, he went to investigate. He's never seen a fallen star before, so he wanted to check out. The place it hit was a burning crater, a normal human couldn't even approach it with the intense heat.

He wasn't normal, being a fire dragon slayer, fire and heat did not affect him. So he was able to walk into the burning pit no problem. The stone that struck the earth was strange giving off a faint glow. As he got closer it looked like something was moving inside. “I should bring this to Igneel as a present.”

As soon as he touched the stone it cracked and what was inside came out. Natsu gasped as black goo spread out over his arms, it spread and covered Natsu's body. “What...what is this…?”

“Alone...so alone...alone no more...” Everything went black. Natsu was being consumed, he felt loneliness, it mirrored his own loneliness before Igneel took him in. There were memories, memories he didn't know he had, they were broken and choppy, like fragments of a dream. The creature poured through his mind like a book, looking at his emotions seeing things its never felt before. As it did it explored Natsu's body, finding the dragon seed and something else inside, sensing danger it devoured them both.

The goo grew long white teeth, its hands become like dragon claws, it shifted and formed a dragon tail, and spouted dragon wings. “This...is...us!” he roared, releasing a stream of flames into the air.

Natsu eventually regained consciousness and began fighting with the goo, running around trying to pull it off him. “What is this, get off me!” the two stumble about and eventually crash into Igneel's resting spot. “Igneel help!” Natsu cried out as the goo continued to slither about his body.

Igneel raised a scaly brow. “What on earth?” he rose up and with a roar stopped their fighting. Natsu explained what happened. “I see, so this is a beast of the stars, I've heard about them from an old friend but never seen one.” he chuckles. “It seems you made an interesting friend, Natsu.”

“Friend? It's more like a parasite!” he tries to push the goo away, only for the goo to shift and have a head-like form. It stuck out its tongue and blew a raspberry at him.

“Now Natsu, the beast in the stars are lonely creatures, so much so they can't live on their own. Without a host, they die.”

“Die?” Natsu gasped, looking at the goo, it hung its head low. “Fine, I'll be your host. I didn't know you would die, sorry.” the goo was touched by Natsu's words.

“Host...Natsu...host...one...one...one...” Natsu blushed as it slithered all over him, caressing some of his most intimate parts.

“Q-quit it...” he shivered. The goo felt new emotions, new sensations. It would have to remember these sensations.

“You got quite the friend there Natsu.”

“I'm still not sure if he is a friend, but I'll be his host and keep him alive.”

“Will...protect...you...too...” the goo says.

Igneel knew the goo would be true to its word, the beast's in the stars have a symbiotic relationship. They will protect their host, in kind for a living, if the host dies so will the symbiote.

-x-

When Igneel disappeared the two were left alone, and the goo was there to comfort Natsu. He felt an overwhelming swell of emotions, loneliness, confusion, frustration, heartbreak, fear, worry, and all this boy had to process. The boy wanted to find Igneel but had no leads, no money, and they were slowly running out of food.

They ended up going to a guild known as Fairy Tail and meeting the Guild Master Makarov. He didn't have any info about Igneel, but he offered Natsu a home and being a member of the guild allowed him to go on quests get money, strengthen his skills, and maybe find a lead on Igneel.

So they stayed meeting a bunch of colorful mages as well, be it Gray Fullbuster, the ice wizard and streaker of Fairy Tail. The boy had a bad habit of losing his clothes and stripping at random times. There was Erze Scarlet, a young man with red hair and armor magic, even at a young age, he was terrifyingly strong. There was Mirajane and her siblings Elfman and Lisanna a family of take over wizards. Laxus Dreyar the grandson of Makarov, and an older boy, he practices lightning magic. He had his own group of wizards that followed him around.

There were lots of colorful wizards, and Natsu grew up learning and fighting alongside them. As the years passed, his Dragon Slayer Magic grew more and more impressive, but he also gained Rainbow Fire Magic, combining Igneel's teachings, with a fire wizard named Macao, along with some teachings from Makarov.

His red flame was his dragon fire, the orange flame was the Flame of Slumber, a fire that burned away consciousness just looking at it could lull someone to sleep, his yellow flame is the Mortal Flame; despite its name it does not harm humans or living things it in fact destroys armor, weapons, clothing, buildings, his green flame is the Flame of Healing, a special kind of fire that can actually heal wounds not hurt anyone, (Natsu didn't know this but the Flame of Healing was actually very powerful against those of the undead nature) his blue fire is the cold flame Ice Fire, flames so cold they burn, and his purple flame was Purple Flare, a fire magic that could not be extinguished by wind or water, and its more of a solid flame allowing Natsu to grab things and use it to move.

Even as the time passed, Natsu and the goo were still at odds sometimes, they had a way of getting on each others' nerves so to speak. The goo, who Natsu calls Lust after all these events, has an oddly perverse desire. As Natsu was going through puberty Lust was making sure to help Natsu grow in the best ways.

Lust helped his muscles grow the right way, he was lean but built, his body growing fine pecs and rock hard abs, all his efforts in physical training were improved by Lust's interference, but that wasn't the annoying part he put some oomf oomf into Natsu's pecker area, helping the boy grow quite large. If that wasn't bad enough when Natsu had certain dreams and got morning wood, Lust would partake in the bountiful body he helped cultivate.

Waking up every day to goo sucking your dick and playing your ass, nipples, and muscles, drove the pinkette crazy. Sure he came and Lust always cleaned up, but it was maddening. The way he saw it Lust was teasing him, but Lust was just wanting Natsu to accept the joys of pleasure. Even saying he wouldn't have to if Natsu lived a little.

Lust was annoyed because Natsu refused to get laid, get a date, build a harem, nothing! He had so many sexy guys around him but he's not going after any of them. He'd even be fine if Natsu wanted a girl, but judging by the dreams he had that wasn't the case. Gray, Elfman, and even a mysterious boy with dark hair continued to appear in his dreams. For Lust Natsu's dreams were like pay per view, he'd kick back with popcorn and watch the dreams unfold.

Was it so wrong he wanted Natsu to be happy, there were times he didn't even go home, just take mission after mission, cause anything was better than coming to an empty house, right? He thought the boy was opening up when Happy came into their lives, the little blue chibi cat that had a magic of his own, Natsu treated him like a son, but he still refused to let anyone get close to him on a mating level. He could feel why he didn't want to open up only to have them leave as Igneel did, it was frustrating. Stay alone and miserable or take the risk and have a chance at happiness.

He continued to whisper wonderfully perverted things to Natsu hoping to coax the boy out of his shell. Whenever Elfman was flexing his muscles, whenever Gray was rubbing about naked, whenever Erze took Natsu to the bath and showed off his own glorious man body, Lust was quick to point things out, and how wonderful things could be. While Natsu denied it, the words would still stir up dreams, and while Erze could be scary even he started popping up in Natsu's dreams.

The guild knew about Lust, he wasn't a secret or anything either, for all their bickering and roughhousing the two were quite a fierce combo. Natsu was fierce in his own right but when he had Lust take over he was a monster, nearly doubling in size and looking like a black dragon monster with pink hair.

To this day Natsu wasn't sure if Lust was his friend trying to help, or just a perverted parasite.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2

Natsu had finished a mission hunting for Salamander, he had gotten a tip that Salamander appears in this town. He thought it might be Igneel, so he flew to the port. With Lust's help, he was able to manifest dragon wings and fly here and there. He hated transportation it made him sick. Happy wanted to be his wings, having the Aera magic from the time he was hatched.

The Dragon Slayer, however, didn't want Happy put into danger. He'd grown up some and could fight a bit, but Natsu wanted him stronger before he took any missions. Similar to how Macao treated Romeo. Happy was studying other magic, trying to see if he can learn it.

Lust didn't mind it, it was Happy decision, and Natsu got more defensive about sex and stuff when Happy was around. “So what about Elfman, he's looking pretty good yeah? He's been working out.”

“Not this again, will you stop trying to convince me to have sex with my friends?”

“I'll stop when you stop checking out Gray's naked ass when he loses his underwear,” Natsu blushed. “Or when you stop having wild sex dreams about them.”

“Stop...” Natsu groaned.

Lust chuckles. “Come on, just take a few as your mates, start building a harem. I'm sure they will be open to it.”

“Honestly stop, I'm sure it's your fault I'm having those dreams.”

“Nope, it's all you. I just sit back and enjoy the show. I'll find a way to prove it to you.” Lust says.

“Don't go messing with my friends.”

“Me?! Never!” Natsu sweatdropped.

-x-

Salamander wasn't in this town, just a guy calling himself Salamander. The guy's real name was Bora, and he was a human trafficker. He used a Charm Magic ring, to charm men and women alike drawing them to a secluded location and drugged them. His men caught them, and they were gonna sail off to sell their captives.

Natsu and Lust were immune to the charm effect thanks to their symbiotic bond. Natsu gave the slave traders a wild ride as he used his purple flames to pick up the boat and bring it back on land. Bora was a fire wizard too, but he was clearly lazy, his flames were weak and kinda gross. Natsu ate them anyway and kicked their asses.

He rescued the people and turned in the traders to the knights. He received a reward for their capture, after some interrogating their slave trading network would be taken down. While no one was looking, Lust had slipped off Bora's charm ring.

“What are you doing?” Venom was fiddling with the ring. “You know charm magic is forbidden, we should turn that in.”

Lust responded to that by eating it. Natsu sweatdropped. “Creating false love in someone is illegal, there are plenty of dating spells, red thread charms, and finding a soul mate spell,” he says between chomps before gulping it down. “This ring was poorly made but the magic in it is true, I'll trace its power back to the source and make a new item.”

Natsu paused as Lust did his thing, he bubbled and expanded, swirling about before he heard a ding. Lust chuckled, he spat out a new ring. “Ta-da!” he cheered as Natsu caught it.

“What is this?”

“I call it the Love Meter Ring, by mixing the magic in the old ring and some of your fire magic I was able to make this.” Lust stated proudly.

“This isn't gonna do anything funny is it?”

“Of course not, put it on and activate the magic, all you have to do is look the person in the eye, and the ring will start growing hot, the hotter it gets the more the person has feelings for you. If they don't have any feelings for you the ring stays cold, cool huh?”

“That's ridiculous I'm not wearing that.” he dropped it, but Lust was quick to grab it.

“Hey!” Natsu jumped planning to fly only to fall flat on his face.

“Oi!” Lust humphed.

“You want wings, then wear the ring, or you can take the train home.” Natsu viably paled.

“That's blackmail!” Natsu hissed.

“What do you have to lose? If I'm right then you'll know how those guys feel about you, and if I'm wrong then no harm no foul.”

Natsu groaned. “Fine, but I'm telling you this ring isn't gonna work.” he puts it on. Lust was concerned. Though they were connected Natsu, had ways of bottling up his feelings. Lust had a feeling it was about Igneel leaving, but to Lust that was just a wall keeping Natsu away from his happiness.

They flew back to Fairy Tail. Natsu swore he was gonna give this a shot, and he was a man of his word. He activated the ring's magic. “Love Meter Ignite!” he blushed. Lust picked the words.

He entered the hall of Fairy Tail and a tiny blue cat anthro with wings flew at him. “Natsu!” The pinkette smiled and caught the blue bundle and hugged him.

“Happy!” Natsu laughed, Lust, peeked at him over Natsu's shoulder.

“Hi Lust.” he waved.

“Sup kid!”

“How's your training going?” Natsu asked.

“Good, I can hold my form for 5 minutes now,” he said.

“That's great, if you keep working on it we can form a proper team.” Happy grinned and hugged him. While guilds had members worked together on missions from time to time, teams were deeper, teams always took missions together unless other circumstances were in effect. Lust was sure Natsu's harem would make a great team.

Mirajane was teaching Happy transformation magic, but it was a slow process. Natsu pets him. “I promise I'll get stronger!” When he pet Happy he spotted the ring and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Natsu's back!” Gray got up from the bar clad in only his boxers. “I think it's time for a duel.” He approached the three.

Natsu and Gray's eyes met. “Wow!” was heard. Gray and Natsu both blushed, the ring began to glow and heat up.

'No way!' Natsu looked from the ring back to Gray. Lust smiled, he could feel the heat radiating off the ring. Gray's feelings for Natsu were strong.

Gray stopped dead in his tracks feeling his heart race. He paused feeling his manhood stir in his boxers. Fullbuster clutched his crotch trying to hold back his arousal. Natsu saw and quickly looked away.

Dragneel put the cat down and quickly looked around. He met Macao's gaze and there was no noise and the ring cooled. 'Oh no no no no no.' Lust grinned.

'It works!' Lust sent mentally to Natsu.

“Oi Natsu, you better not be trying to run away from a fight. A man never backs down from a challenge.” Elfman stomped over to him.

Natsu turned and their eyes met. “Wow!” the two blushed, their hearts skipping a beat. The ring began to glow and heat up again.

Elfman gasped as his heart raced, his cock bulging his pants with arousal. He quickly tried to cover his aroused manhood. Elfman's cheeks burned in a blush. 'Oh no not him to, this can't be real.'

Natsu tried to get away from the two, bumping into some of the other guys and much to his relief the ring didn't respond to any of them, that is… “Sup Natsu, you seem upset, did your mission go badly?” Loke was sitting with two girls.

Their eyes met. “Wow!” Loke gasped. His glasses fogged up as his cock hardened, he got a tad overexcited and had a nosebleed. The girls gasped and tried to console him.

'Well, I knew he was a pervert, so I'm not surprised.' Lust sent him mentally.

“What's going on, I thought you said this thing just detected feelings of love what's going on with these guys,” he whispered.

'Well...in order to detect it, it has to draw it out. Hard-ons may or may not be a side effect of this.' he tried to look innocent.

“I got to get out of here.” Natsu headed for the door and bumped into Alzack.

“Oh Natsu, hi!” their eyes met and a blush spread across his cheeks.

The ring glowed. “Wow!” Alzack tensed and was brought to his knees, his legs feeling like jelly.

'Alzack?! But...but I thought he liked Bisca?' he facepalmed.

'You really should pay attention, he tried asking her out and they dated a bit but Bisca broke up with him don't know why.” Lust shrugged. From the rings reaction, it seems the magic gunner had a crush on Natsu. That was good enough for Lust many times a small spark could become a mighty flame.

Lust thought Natsu would be happy, cause now he had an answer, there were a lot of guys not interested in him. Now he had proof, there were some guild members missing but so long as they had the ring they'd get answers.

Natsu rushed over to Mirajane. “I need to talk to Master Makarov.”

“I'm sorry Natsu, he's been called to the magic council for a bit.”

“You don't need that old man,” Laxus spoke. The tall blonde jumped from the second floor and landed like a badass. “I'll be the master here one day after all. I'm sure I can...” Natsu looked to Laxus and their eyes met.

“Wow!” Laxus doubled over, his cock hardened so hard and fast, he was brought to his knees, head hitting the ground. The ring burned hot. Natsu looked to Lust, who shrugged.

'Hey, I'm just as shocked as you are. I mean he was always starring at you growing up, but he never said a word. Maybe he's tsundere.' Natsu facepalmed.

“Mira, I'm leaving!” he bowed. “Sorry 'bout this!” Natsu ran off, as fast as he could Lust crying out.

“Waaaaiiiiitttttt!”

“Natsu!” some of the guys called out to him. They could see Natsu was upset, and something was going on. He made it to their tiny little shack of a house, but Natsu built it himself. The pinkette removed the ring and stuffed it in a drawer.

He buried his face in his hands. “Well, now you know, some surprising results but you have a good collection of options.”

“I didn't wanna know,” he said, hands balling up into a fist. "I didn't want to know they had feelings for me. I wanted to hope you were just teasing." he groaned. 

“What happens now, I ask one of them out we date or mate, or whatever!” he blushed, but quickly shook his head. “What happens when they disappear like Igneel? Am I just supposed to get up and move on like before.”

Lust was stunned. Natsu didn't like talking about this specific topic. Thinking about Igneel always saddened him, and the scar it left on him was showing, a scar Lust hoped to mend.

“First my parents left me, then Igneel raised me but then he left to. I'm scared of losing Happy, and even you.” Lust was actually touched. “Though you drive me crazy.”

He nuzzled Natsu. “I just want us to be happy, and you haven't been, you smile sure. Need I remind you used to go on long missions alone, not counting me. We were so lonely when Igneel left, and even with a guild full of people you still feel it, you accept them as friends but you were very stubborn. You opened up to Happy but everyone else you keep in the friend zone.” Natsu sat on the bed.

"Was that so wrong?"

"It is when you reject your own feelings. It's fine to be dense, but running away?"

Natsu hung his head. “I don't want to hurt anyone, and I don't want to lose anyone again.” Natsu was going with can't lose anyone if you don't have them to begin with. 

“You don't have to, remember what Igneel wanted us to be happy. We've gotten so strong, and they aren't weaklings either, you can stand together.” he really didn't know why or how Igneel vanished but continued. “You only hurting yourself by keeping them away. You like them, they like you, why not try to make it work and give it a shot?”

Natsu sighed. “I'm not gonna promise anything, but I'll try.” Lust cheered in joy. Happy overheard their conversation and giggled. He wanted Natsu to be happy too.

To be continued… Chapter 3 Perverted Parasites and Snow Mission


End file.
